The overall objective of this proposal is the design, synthesis and evaluation of analytical derivatization reagents that can be used to transform bioanalytes possessing the primary or secondary amine functional group into products exhibiting electrochemical activity. This will be accomplished by synthesizing a series of reagents, which will undergo reaction with the targeted analytes to form the highly detectable substituted hydroquinones. Further these products will exhibit reversible electrochemical behavior at low potentials thus allowing for sensitive and selective detection. An addition-aspect is the design of an electrogenic aspect into the reagent structure, i.e., a significant effort will be made to provide for a regent whose degradation or hydrolysis products are non- electrochemically detectable at the potentials useful for detection of the analytical derivatization product. This reagent(s) will be used in the development of protocols for the efficient derivatization of biologically important analytes such as amino acids, peptides and polyamines. Overall, the developed chemistries and procedures will be useful to numerous scientist in the biomedical community. This reset will provide the basis for a Phase II proposal where commercial kits and procedures can be offered to this group for application in biomedical research. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The developed chemistry will, in general, use to a variety of scientists in the biomedical research Community. It will allow for the sensitive and selective determination a analytes of important to these researchers. BAS currently serves a large number of researchers in this area.